totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Per Ankh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Comeback Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:LonefireNinja page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thanks for all your help on the template. How do you edit them after they've been installed? :) Kobold Necromancer 17:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Per Ankh. Listen, I really appreciate everything you're doing so far, but I want to ask something about Episode Summaries. Do you want me to edit them out, or did you want to do them? Also, could you make them titled Episode O''ne, capitals to make it more official looking? Also, what would you like me to do more so around the Wiki? Kobold Necromancer 23:29, May 4, 2011 (UTC) For the titles, I actually meant the page's name, like you certainly have "TDC Episode one" for the first challenge. You could name it "TDC Episode One" or "1," and also, if you want, a word or two about the challenge. Like, for example, "TDC Episode 1: Returning Talents" or "TDC Ep. 1: Returns & Comebacks." If you like, I could make a list of the titles for the episodes (considering I never really gave them names with the chapter title and selection having different title names as a joke). :) Kobold Necromancer 00:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) And thank you for the edits, you're awesome. :) Kobold Necromancer 00:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) If you want Colin to beat him up, feel free. Kobold Necromancer 07:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna send you a list of the episode names that I can think of on Deviant Art. If you want to debate some, be my guest. Hehe, funny how writing two different chapter titles each chapter and giving each challenge a name, I'm still thinking of titles. :) Kobold Necromancer 10:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate all the work you've been doing. Kind of fell asleep earlier than I meant to yesterday, dunno why. :P Kobold Necromancer 18:42, May 6, 2011 (UTC) About DJ's name, I don't follow everything about TDA and TDWT for the characters, even names. So I didn't want to use DJ's "full name" from TDA there.Kobold Necromancer 18:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I guess you could keep it. But just keep the last name I made up, I'd like to keep that. :) Kobold Necromancer 18:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Episode Page Template How would you like to set it up (I know you want it to look similar to the one at the TD Wiki, but how do you want it to appear with, i.e. episode name? episode number? etc.)? Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 15:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) From the looks of it, just copy the code verbatim (just click view source code and copy and paste it onto the template here). Call it something like Template:TDCEpisode. The difference being that you take out the CAN and USA codes and replace it with something like PUB (or merely just erase the whole line with the USA code and use replace CAN with PUB). This will set up the line for the publication date. As for what each line means when you input the code: Episode means the title of the Episode Season means obviously which season (if you copy directly from TDIEpisode, than merely ignore putting anything on there) Number is which episode number it is Image is for if there's an image associated witht he episode Pub is, as mentioned above, the publication date Challenge is what challenge is run Reward is reward Winner is winner Eliminated is who was eliminated Previous is the link to the previous episode Next is the link to the next episode Lemme know how that turns out. Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 17:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Do we have to follow the allegedly "official" TDI Wiki format? I don't want us to be ''anything like them, save for their popularity. The19 19:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, then. The19 19:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Looking good. I made it season 1 as opposed to season 2. Though I think it should probably be considered 1.5 since that's how Necro noted it as in the story. :) Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 19:44, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I do not think that he is on. The19 20:01, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright. The19 20:04, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Whoops. Haha. It was in the one that you sent me, though. The19 23:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, then. The19 23:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, well, me and Kobold don't really want to go there, now do we? Haha. Plus, we should try to be unique. The19 00:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yay, I win. Hey, it's been two days and I've almost have 100 MS. The19 I beleive that "Joseph" is his middle name. The19 14:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) MS means edits to articles like DJ, Last Camper, or Heather and Ezekiel. Edits to a talk page or a comment on a blog are not MS. The19 14:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Dang, you are more than half way to 1,000 edits! I'm almsot at 200, and it's only my third day! The19 14:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) We should promote you, TKN, and myself to administrators, to give us more power, as we are the only "active users" here. The19 15:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) No. But, we could ask the Staff (i.e., founders of wiki). The19 15:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ... Dang. Gosh, we really helped it pull through, eh? The19 15:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Thank you for clarifying. The19 19:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted to make it look official. It was like that on TDIWiki. The19 19:51, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Right. Anyway, we should get some more users here. It is going to be super tough for just us two, and Kobold, who hasn't been here in a while, to get everyone's coverge and all of the episode plots. The19 19:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Let me guess; we get Kobold to announce it next time he updates TDB? The19 20:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ... Man, that would take forever. Plus, there are a lot of people who reviewed TDC that didn't review TDB. We should do that for TDB. The19 20:09, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Good work on all the episodes! Which one needs publication date? And also, man my User Talk is getting long... should I delete it all, give it a clean slate? :P Kobold Necromancer 20:11, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to do publication dates, but I was actually trying to upload the next chapter. The problem is FF.net is glitching on me, and it's not letting me upload documents. *sigh* Kobold Necromancer 20:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Thanks for helping me with the episode guide page, friend. The19 20:47, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. The19 21:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you; I am honored to have this unofficial position. Breakingmikey from the Total Drama Island Wiki has informed me that wiki staff are on their way to officially promote you, me, and Kobold to administors. We could have done so, if the creator hadn't quit on us. He, besides b-crats, is the only one who could promote us, besides other admins. The19 22:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup, I am serious. It may take days, however, because the wiki staff takes FOREVER to get in touch with. The19 23:05, May 10, 2011 (UTC) It is not that different actually. I have not been one myself, but I am aware of the rules and benefits. We can delete pages and give bans. The19 23:11, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah; I can't wait. The19 23:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Touché, my good sir, touché. ;) Kobold Necromancer 20:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) This message is my 600th edit! :) The19 01:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Get owned, dude. I have the most edits now. :) Don't worry, you can catch up! The19 20:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC)